


Across The Stars - Voldemort & Bellatrix

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across The Stars, Bellamort, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>« Servir son maître était la seule raison de vivre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ou Bellatrix Black comme elle préférait se nommer. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Voldemort & Bellatrix

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :)

Servir son maître était la seule raison de vivre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ou Bellatrix Black comme elle préférait se nommer.

Pour elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une sorte de messie qui avait lancé la lutte contre les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes, ces êtres infects et affreux que les sorciers de Sang-Pur se devaient d'exterminer comme des cafards.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser que Bellatrix était folle – ce qui était la vérité, évidemment – mais elle-même préférait se penser révolutionnaire.

En fait, ce n'était pas seulement de l'adoration qu'elle ressentait pour son maître, mais aussi une forme d'amour, dingue, passionné mais loin d'être sain.

Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Elle le savait. Mais elle s'en fichait. En fait elle avait des doutes sur la capacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à éprouver des émotions.

Mais lorsqu'il avait repoussé ses avances, elle était entrée dans une colère noire, sans toutefois trahir la cause des Mangemorts.

Les sentiments qui animaient Bellatrix Black étaient contradictoires et malsains, mais le fait de savoir que bientôt la vermine aurait disparu de la surface de la Terre la poussait à donner encore plus à son maître, bien qu'il lui ait déjà brisé le cœur.

Et lorsque tout serait fini, si Voldemort continuait à ne pas vouloir d'elle, alors elle aussi quitterait ce monde, car ses seules raisons de vivre seraient mortes.


End file.
